Of Myth's & Men
by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: The Torchwood crew are alarmed when the rift pushes out a long dead fictional king and his mysterious man servant. (First in a series) Gift for Merthur True Love (/u/1055040/)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Time & Confusion**

* * *

The wailing of alarms tore throughout the cold concrete bunker startling its snoozing inhabitants to life. "Does it have to be so loud?" Came the call from down in the pit as a harangued looking Owen slumped up the stairs covered in a strange blue liquid.

"What the hell is that?!" Gwen howled in disgust, pushing away from her desk to stare at the alien ooze.

"Blood. Specifically that bloody weevils blood, which would still be in his veins if it wasn't for that bloody thing!" He pointed angrily at the alarm before stomping off to the exit. "I'm going home to clean up"

Jack rose up from his bed at the sound of the continuing alarm. "Doesn't anyone work around here?" He muttered as he started to dress. "Ianto. Get that gorgeous arse up!" He called back to the Welshmen as he ascended the ladder just in time to see a highly irritated cockney disappear from the hub. "Woah, woah, woah. Owen get back here!". He demanded fruitlessly.

"He's gone home Jack, besides he's been working all weekend anyway." Gwen leaned her legs upon the desk, smiling up at Jack. "Besides you have me here to help."

"You're right. Gwen, keep an eye on the monitors whilst we go and check out the disturbance." He gripped his coat and began to pull it on as he swept towards the door. "...of all the weeks for Tosh to need a vacation."

"Why've I got to stay here?! Ianto can do it!" She whined, crossing her arms over her chest in the perfect imitation of a taunting child.

"Yan is coming with me" he replied, smiling as the man himself walked past him, his suit immaculate once more. "I'll get the SUV ready in record time sir" he smirked, clenching a stopwatch tightly in his hand earning a blush from the Captain.

Gwen's face pulled into an ugly sneer as the former time agent held his full gaze upon the retreating Welshman's arse "Jack. Jack! Are you bloody listening to me Jack bloody Harkness!" Yelled the irritated woman.

The captain snapped to attention, his mind being pulled away from the memories of his earlier rendezvous with Ianto. "We are not having this discussion Gwen." He sighed in frustration. "Ianto is a field agent now. He needs the training."

She scoffed and raised an eyebrow. Bloody playing with the coffee boy instead of me. "Yeah. Is that what you call training nowadays?" She muttered jealously. "Fine, I'm going home to Rhys where I'm appreciated.". With a irritated flick of her hair she grabbed her purse and followed Owen's earlier trail.

"Lord give me strength." Jack groaned in frustration, rubbing a hand over his overtired eyes as silence filled the hub for just a second before a second high pitched alarm  
had him jumping onto the raising platform and lifting out into the night.

"Problem Sir?' Ianto asked as his lover jumped into the SUV. "I'd give you a hand but I was always taught to keep two hands on the wheel." He joked, the corner of his lips turning up slightly.

Jack snorted at the comment. "Your hands are magnificent Yan, it's nothing, I'm just sick of them treating this place like they can come and go as they please."

"You mean Gwen specifically don't you?" The archivist queried.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, perhaps I've just given her the tiniest bit too much leeway.". A snort from Ianto had him rolling his eyes. "Okay maybe a lot of leeway. Where are we heading anyway."

"Outskirts of town. Positive spike on the rift monitor, time is dumping things again" he glanced down as Jack's hand wandered. "And if you want to stay on the road find out what it is you'll keep your hands to yourself"

"Spoilsport" he smirked as he withdrew his hand. "And I was going to 'train' you and everything..."

A low chuckle rumbled in Ianto's chest as they drove out out of the lit street and on to the quiet backroads. "Hmmm I wonder what U.N.I.T think of your training methods?"

"Well...now that you mention it there was this one incident inviolving several commanders, two Captain's and one Brigadi-uh!"

Blue eyes grew lifeless as Jack's head slumped back against the black headrest, his last breath still in his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In The Dark Of The Night**

* * *

Ianto hammered his foot on the brake his heart hammering wildly. "What the hell! Jack are you..." His words slipped into nothingness as he turned his gaze to the dead Captain, the Welshman unable to stop the pointless grief that welled within him, god he hated it when Jack died. Slowly his eyes trailed the body he knew so intimately stilling when they took I'm the sight of a large sword sticking from the mans chest.

"Now that one has got to hurt." he winced. The archivist unbuckled his seatbelt and sat upon the dashboard to gain leverage as he gripped the handle of the sword. "I hate this bit" he muttered as he tightened his hold and yanked back, grimacing as the sharp blade sliced it's way from Jack's corpse. "You'll thank me when you wake up."

Strange, this isn't of alien making, at least not one I've catalogued before. He ran his hand over the hilt taking in the markings. Gold plated, expensive then,someone of importance but definitely not anything like he'd ever seen in the archives. But who's?. His blue eyes span to the smashed windshield gazing curiously at the two mysterious men stood a small distance away. The first a tall blonde man, muscular in build covered by an elaborate amount of amour. He stood defensively in front of the second, this one a younger brunette dressed in loose hanging clothing, his stance tense as if ready to drag the larger man behind him should necessity arise.

Merlin gripped the blonde's arm and span him around."Arthur! What are you doing?! Calm down. You can't just throw a sword at things without thinking, remember the unicorn incident?"

"The thing was heading straight for you Merlin! It would've killed you!" The king protested, his heart still racing from the sudden arrival of the large black object. "I had to keep you safe..." He coughed awkwardly and turned his gaze back to the SUV. "...who else would clean my armour"

"Dollop head" Merlin muttered as he too turned back to the strange metal object, wincing as the lights coming from it blinded him for a moment before his eyes adjusted to the light. "Oh god...Arthur...I think you've killed someone".

Arthur's gaze shifted to the body slumped over within the car. "Oh no...Merlin, fetch help! Fetch Gaius!"

"I don't know where we are Arthur. Let alone where Gaius is." But God how I wish I did. Something feels wrong here...things aren't right. He glanced up just as Arthur began to rush to Jack's aid.

"Stay away from him!" Ianto yelled, quickly slipping out of the car with his gun raised high, the sword grazing the ground in his other hand."Stay back or I will shoot". He had no intention to of course but he'd found on more than one occasion the threat worked. He kept the muzzle pointed at the blonde man as he shifted into a defensive position in front of Jack, pointless but something he felt was necessary.

Despite the curious situation and his concern for the injured possibly dead man in the car Arthur couldn't help but snort at the man, what damage could the strange object do. "I beg your pardon strange fellow but it would be unwise to threaten me"

"Arthur no is not the time for showing off who you are" Merlin chided as he locked his gaze upon the a angry brunette stood just ahead of them, ready to defend Arthur as always...not that he'd ever get the recognition.

"I'm warning you". Ianto glanced at Jack. Come on, wake up he urged silently to the lifeless man. He cursed and turned back to the men. What would you do Jack...hmmm maybe that isn't a good train of thought to follow, plan B then, improvisation. He turned the gun to the side slightly and pulled the trigger.

The king jumped back his eyes wide with shock as the weapon shot clean through a large tree just to his left. "It's some sort of arm cannon!" He cried out, worry and astonishment mingling in his voice.

"We mean you no harm sir" Merlin raised his arms up in front of himself, as with many times before it seemed capture would be the best way for them to learn of the strange man's plans. He turned his gaze to Arthur widening his eyes just a little in a bid to sognal him to do the same. Magic would be the easier option but wouldn't take he risk of revealing himself not when he suspected that their current predicament was the work of Morgana. "We just want to help your friend"

"He'll be fine" Ianto assured them as he lowered the gun and backed up to Jack's side.

"I have some background in medicine sir, please allow me to help you" Merlin pleaded, despite his belief that any medical aid would be useless.

"It's alright. Just...stay there". With difficulty Ianto slipped Jack out of his seat and down onto the road below, pulling open his shirt to check on the healing rate of the wound.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Arthur murmured softly. "It was not my intention to kill him, i did not realise your strange transport contained life within. Please, I offer you food and refuge at Camelot whi-"

"He'll be fine" the Ianto repeated as he knelt down beside Jack, keeping his gaze flicking up cautiously every few moments. He carefully lay down the sword beside him to take a grip of the Captain's hand. "I'll be able to repair your coat at least, don't think I've every sewed up a stab wound before though" he laughed.

Arthur turned his gaze to Merlin. "I think the loss has driven him insane, we need to get him back to Gaius, maybe he can help..."

Merlin's attention diverted away from his king, his gaze widening in shock. "I don't think there will be any need..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mystery & Misunderstandings**

* * *

The first thing he was always aware of was the pain tearing through his new body. Always the pain. It started in his heart throbbing and burning until he was quite certain it would explode. And then at the moment he was ready to beg for mercy and give in it shot outwards, a wave of absolute agony tearing through every single cell of his body and washing away the uncomfortable numbness, an unquenchable fire burning him from the outside in.

Then came awareness, every sensation returning one by one. First taste, always the taste, always the awful taste of rust in his mouth as the old blood mingled on his newly remade tastebuds. Second smell, God that one had been an unpleasant thing on many occasions, he'd lost count on the amount of times a vulgar smell had caused him to vomit as soon as he'd awoken. Relief spread through his pained body as his nostrils took in the peaceful scent of petrichor. Typical Wales, always raining. Wait, no, something more. A familiar scent lingered nearby. Aftershave. Ianto.

A familiar weight tingled his right hand as sensation returned to it, Yan you big softie. He couldn't deny it was settling to have the man so close though, somewhat like sharing the burden of rebirth. Ah, there are those familiar Welsh vowels I love so much. He sounds irritated, who is that voice? Sounds kind of pompous. A third too, softer, calmer. He strained his ears in an attempt to catch the words the strange pair were speaking. Camelot? Either I'm dreaming or the time vortex has spit out an especially weird scenario.  
Light began to filter through his closed eyelids as his retina's began to receive the signal from his thriving brain once more. Nearly time, this was always the worst bit, the first breath.

Jack's torso shot upwards gasping for air to refill the empty lungs currently idle in his chest. The burn that had since begun to tingle in his body once more spread through him, a wildfire igniting each and every remaining organ back into life, his lungs throbbing, kidney's aching, liver cramping and heart bursting.

A familiar kind face filled his eye line, relief evident upon the man's face. "I'd forgotten how much a sword through the chest hurt" he groaned, finally catching glimpse of the two new arrivals as his vision steadied. "I'm assuming these were the cause of the rift spike?"  
"What phantasmagoria is this?!" Arthur gasped leaping back from the simply tilted his head curiously his posture becoming more defensive. "Are you of Druid kind? A wizard?"

"Oh I'm far from a wizard kid" he laughed, standing up with Ianto's support. "Just a man with a very complex back story. I'll tell you over a drink sometim-ugh!" He rolled his eyes at the elbow from Ianto. "Kidding!. Captain Jack Harkness" he stated as he offered his hand outwards, keeping it there for a solid minute before pulling back untouched. "Alright then. Would a kiss be more your thing?." He winked, dodging the second elbow. "This here is Ianto Jones, best coffee maker in the country"

After a pensive moment the blonde took a stride forwards, eyes observing the strangely dressed pair "King Arthur of Camelot." He stated with unmistakeable regality. "This is my manservant Merlin".

His eyes missed the amazed look Ianto and Jack shared but Merlin's did not. "You've heard of us" he said. "How? Are we near Camelot?"

"Sorry this isn't your kingdom...King Arthur. There will be no kneeling here. Unless it's Yan of course" he smirked.

"Enough with the innuendos Jack" he raised a hand to cut the man off as he tried to speak. "No jokes about in my end" he added, rolling his eyes as the American winked cheekily. "This is going to be hard for you boys to hear but this isn't your home. You are a long way away from it in fact"

Arthur's eyes grew angry and confused. "Impossible. You are lying. We were there mere hours ago. The kingdom is fine...it has to be"

Merlin's hand began to snake towards Arthur's intending to comfort him before he remembered their current place, he quickly snapped it behind his back. "I believe them Arthur. This place is very strange. Even the air is different...polluted"

"That's Cardiff for you" Ianto chuckled. "Look, we can help you. We work for an organisation called Torchwood, specialising in helping people in your circumstances."

Jack stepped forwards and wound an arm around each mans shoulders. We'll do our very best to get you back where you belong. First we need to get you back to our base." He gently pushed them both towards the vehicle, sighing when they both looked at it warily. "It's perfectly safe when there aren't swords flying through the windshield I assure you"

With great caution Merlin slipped inside, leading Arthur carefully into the back seat. "It's somewhat like a carriage isn't it?" The king mused to his friend, hands curiously caressing the strange materials of the interior.

"We'll this is certainly a change from the usual Weevil hunt" Ianto murmured to Jack,gaze shifting back to the bewildered pair.

"Life is never dull in Torchwood Yan. Now come on, back to the hub"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Brand New World**

* * *

If he'd been doubt that their new arrivals came from a time long ago then the constant sound of a whirring behind Ianto's proved him otherwise. His shoulder muscles grew tense as he tried to keep his eyes on the road without making a comment to the blonde male behind him

"Have you seen this Merlin?" Arthur mused, pressing the curious button device to push the window back up into position. "A curious mechanism. I wonder if it would be possible to implement these around the castle."

"Hmmmm….I wonder who'd be the fool having to do that…" The wizard mumbled to himself, the potential of long days of gruelling work hardly inspiring to him. At the glare he received from Arthur he sat up straight and sighed. "Apologies Sir" he stated, rolling his eyes the minute he turned ahead. The word was hardly necessary in private these days but he supposed it had simply become a habit.

"So I'm not the only one with the Sir kink" Jack grinned, making playful pained noises as Ianto jabbed him in the ribs. "Oh come on Ianto. It's not my fault you calling my Sir gets me all kinds of hot and bothered. It's those wonderful welsh vowels of yours"

Ianto's eyes rolled in a manner which he reserved solely for the Captain, a hint of playfulness lingering in the gesture. "Honestly Jack. What must I do to quell your libido. Slip you half a dozen sleeping pills?"

"Oh Yan. Playing the blushing prude now" he teased. "I just need some heating up" he gestured to the gaping hole where the windscreen had once stood. "Thousands of years old and I still can't seem to manage is the cold"

The puzzling comment had Arthur looking carefully at the strange, potentially immortal man. Witchcraft. It had to be witchcraft. The metal of his armour strained as he tensed subconsciously, the king taking up a defensive posture. He gripped tightly to the hilt of his returned sword and drew it close, ready to put the weapon to use should they be attacked upon arrival at the mysterious location they were going to be taken to. At least that had been the plan until the moment the greenery encompassing the vehicle dissipated to reveal the sprawling city scape of Cardiff before them, lights far too bright to be that of candle light.

His companion's eyebrows rose in wonder at the strange city below, it took a lot to surprise the wizard these days but this….even he had begun to wonder what form of magic went into making such a sight. A silver object blasted past, followed in turn by a red and then a black, more transportation in different shapes and styles but a similar format to the carriage they were travelling he decided.

As the ventured further into the urban centre of the city Merlin began to grow uncomfortable, it had become hard enough for him to practice his magic in the forest these days without being at risk of being caught. If they were to be stuck here how would he practice without alerting Arthur to the existence of his magic. But as he caught the strange Captain shoot a warm smile at the man he called Yan, Merlin couldn't help but wonder, his gaze falling upon the oblivious Arthur. It was a new time, new rules…less regulation. Here Arthur wasn't a king, if they were stuck here for good he wouldn't have to follow procedure, he wouldn't be tied to marrying someone 'suitable'. No. A fanciful daydream, even if Arthur could be free why would he want the same live Merlin wanted. Sighing, he forced his gaze back to the window, allowing the slowly flowing waves of the now visible bay to distract him.

"Welcome to Cardiff boys" Jack hollered, burying his concern below his usual bravado. He was well used to the rift swallowing up and spitting out people, but never before had it disrupted the time line of someone so crucial, even if not to their timeline. The idea that the men had been from this earth's past had been eliminated pretty quickly, Torchwood would have records of the worlds most famous magical entity had he truly existed. So just how did they turn up in this worlds Cardiff? And just who would have the power to sever the cross world barriers the Doctor had sworn were sealed up.

"Curious place. Who owns it?" Arthur queried, calculating the power the kingdom must hold due to its sheer size and advanced civilisation alone. Perhaps if he could locate the ruler he could learn how to implement their systems for his own kingdom.

"No-one. Well not exactly. Technically Queen Elizabeth is the monarch of the home nations but the country is run as a parliament now. Her position is simply one of prestige rather than power these days." Ianto explained, pulling the car up a few hundred yard from the water tower.

"No power?!" he asked incredulously. "But how on earth is a monarch supposed to protect their kingdom if they aren't given the power to rally their army. It would be chaos in Camelot if we had to wait for a group to come to a decision. Are they simply expected to march onto the battlefield without an idea of what is going on?"

"Kings & Queens don't do the fighting. Wars and battles are fought by armies. Forces trained for the purpose of defending the nation" The Welshman continued, catching a glimpse of Arthur's bemused face, the blonde staggered by how different this place was to the world he knew. "Come on, I'll answer any more questions inside." He stated as he slipped out of the car, the other three men following his lead.

"Inside? Which building is yours?" Arthur said, glancing back to buildings just set behind him, irritated when he received no answer. He span around to see them approaching a large tower pouring water before shooting a glance at Merlin. "You're quiet for once. That's never a good sign."

"I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in I guess" Merlin lied, shaking his head to clear it of the lingering fragments of fantasy. "Come on. We're getting left behind." The brunette picked up a quick pace to catch up with Ianto and Jack, eyebrows furrowing as they stopped. "You said inside. Inside that?" he asked, pointing to the water tower.

"Oh I love taking newbies down the scenic route. Especially such handsome ones." Jack purred, avoiding a swat from Ianto by hoping away. He gripped an arm of each of Arthur and Merlin, pulling them onto the cloaked square. "Going down" he smirked, winking flirtatiously at Ianto

"Down to where?" Arthur held his sword tight as the lift began to move, eyes widening as they began to descend underground. "My God…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Delicate Situation**

* * *

It had taken a very long time for Jack and Ianto to tear Merlin and Arthur away from the water tower, the former drawn in particular to the Myfanwy. And yet the Captain noted it wasn't with the usual fear visitors showed. It was intrigue, almost as though he had a familiarity with mythical beasts. But finally they had gotten them sat around the meeting table, Ianto's special brews sat before them.

Arthur ran a hand over the curiously hot liquid. In his prior experience anything that had been given to drink by strangers tended to be either poisoned or at the very least a potion. The latter happening more often than he'd care to admit.

"You aren't even going to try and drink? I know your thirsty" Jack stated. "Time travel is a bitch, messes up your insides. First time I ever experienced it I drank three vases full of wine and found myself in bed with Cleopatra. God that woman could host" he smirked.

"Jack" Ianto warned with an eye roll, jealousy didn't tend to strike when the Captain spoke of his famous conquests, he found the stories quite intriguing if he was honest to himself. But being a man of manners he didn't think there guests would like to hear of Cleopatra's first intimate encounter with a 'snake'. "Look. I understand that you are dubious of our offer to help but we are not here to hurt you. Merely to help. It is what we do" he said diplomatically.

"Yes...you've said that earlier" Merlin began. "But what exactly is Torchwood. Clearly it isn't a regular job." he hesitantly lifted his cup to his nose as he spoke, taking a sniff. The liquid smelt bitter but appealing. Perhaps if he showed their hosts courtesy they would be able to learn more about their situations and more about the winged creature flying around outside. "You say we are in Cardiff, but it isn't a kingdom? Who defends it."

Jack smiled at the inquisitive brunette, taking a seat opposite the pair. "You answered your own question there Merlin. Torchwood protects the country. Not even just the country, the world too. But not in the way you are both familiar with. We fight...unusual threats". He briefly considered about whether to expand on his words, on whether to tell them about the alien threat constantly weighing down upon the earth but the pair already had enough to digest.

"Let me get this straight. The two of you protect the entirety of the world?" Arthur stated sceptically. "Do not be insulted, I do understand that it is the quality of the man which strengthens an army, but that army still needs numbers. Otherwise it will fall to stronger foes."

"We are but a small fragment of the world's defence. And the foes we face aren't exactly organised armies...for the most part." Jack took a sip of his coffee, a lusty moan slipping his lips. "My god Yan, I'm not sure whether it's your coffee or your body that makes me keep you around." he teased.

"I'm fairly certain it is because I am one of only two people in this organisation that is able to clear up the messes the rest of you decide to leave behind." he retorted with a smirk of his own. "But I thank you for the compliment sir. I'll go and check the monitors to see if there is any more spikes, or any more historical legends we may have to round up. And I suppose I better arrange for the car to be fixed too. At least they don't have orange goo to clean up this time".

Jack laughed as the archivist slipped from the room, gaze upon his hindquarters unashamedly. "That was an eventful clean up..." At the sound of a cough he span his head back round to Arthur and Merlin. "Anyway. Back to you two. Normally in this scenario we'd try and get you acquainted with the time period and try and get you a new life here." As Arthur opened his mouth ready to protest the Captain raised a hand to stop him. "But your case is an exceptional one. You are both integral to your time period. We need to find a way to get you back."

Arthur eased back into his chair at the decision. Camelot needed him despite the benefits starting somewhere new and unknown offered him. It was his destiny. "Thank you." He finally raised the cup to his lips as an extension of trust, raising an eyebrow at just how exquisite the brown liquid tasted. "Compliments to your friend. You'll have to give me the recipe."

"Ianto guards that secret with just as much determination as he does Torchwood's." Jack shrugged. "I'm afraid I wont be able to give it to you. I've tried to bribe him many a time with a variety of techniques." he smirked at the lust driven memories. "But he didn't even let a single ingredient of the secret formula slip"

Any further questions were cut off by the sound of the door opening once more, Ianto now de-vested of his blood stained jacket slipping back inside. "I've arranged quarters for you both to stay tonight whilst we try and figure out how to proceed. If you would like to follow me". He held open the door as the two rose, bidding Jack goodnight as they passed. "Shall I call in the others Sir?"

"Not right now. I think a good night's rest is needed. We'll crack on with this in the morning. I'll meet you in my bunk" Jack winked, standing from his own chair. "See if you can lose a few more layers of clothing on the way if possible"

Ianto rolled his eyes as the Captain passed him, a hand grazing suggestively. "I'll see what I can arrange sir"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Explorations Into Dark**

* * *

Merlin groaned as a loud creaking woke him, Arthur beginning to wander around once again. From the moment they'd been left in their quarters by the well dressed man the blonde had been unable to settle.

The room itself was simple. Simple terracotta walls with paintings upon each. Another one of the strange lights lit the space well. Two beds stood upon either side of a small wooden unit and Merlin had to admit they were quite possibly the comfiest thing he had ever slept on. Well, tried to sleep on, something he would have succeeded in if it wasn't for the constant sound of water switching on and off in the bathroom.

"Miraculous..." Arthur mused as he placed his hand under the warming water once again, an inquisitive look drawn upon his face. "Hmmm. How on earth do they heat the water without holding it over a fire, and even more intriguing, how are they able to control the temperature with a simple device"

"Arthur..." Merlin sighed, finally clambered out of the comfy nest he'd built upon one of the beds. "Can you stop playing about with the..." he paused for a moment to recall the word that Ianto had used. "With the shower for just five minutes and try to relax. We need to rest and try to figure out a plan. Like what on earth we are going to do if we are stuck here.

"We wont be stuck here Merlin. We can't be stuck here." The king replied, finally stepping out of the bathroom, a fluffy towel wound tightly around his waist, water falling down the toned muscles of his chest. "I must return to Camelot. The kingdom needs me. The knights will be able to hold the fort for a while but if Morgana realises I have vanished she will take advantage and storm the castle."

For several moments Merlin's gaze followed the water droplets cascading down his friend's chest, throat tight. "Y-yeah." He blinked quickly, forcing his eyes upwards. "Yes. I mean, of course we do need to get back. Destiny needs to be fulfilled" he mumbled, still somewhat dazed. "Gwen will need you back..."

"Merlin..." Arthur sighed, stepping up to place a hand on a cotton covered shoulder. "I'm sorry...I wish it could...I wish we..." he cut himself off and pulled away, distracting himself with changing into the pyjamas that had been laid out for him.

"Yes, I know. It wouldn't be accepted" Merlin said softly as he turned away, sadness and disappointment unmistakable in his voice. "You just wonder...". The sentence stopped as quickly as it began. What was he supposed to say? 'Arthur you could leave your entire kingdom, your destiny behind for a chance at life here in a new time. Ridiculous. "How about we go and explore if you can't keep yourself occupied." The sorcerer asked, attempting to distract the king.

Arthur watched his man servant longingly. The conventions and restrictions of his position had always been a bone of contention between him and his father, Uther demanding for a long time that the fate of the Kingdom must always come before the happiness of one's self. And Arthur knew Merlin understood this, it didn't hurt any less though. "Yes. Knowing more about our surroundings would help to improve our standing when it came to discussions." he turned and pulled on a pair of curious shoes left for him, slippers Ianto had called them.

The decorated tunnels stretched for a good few minutes down back towards the main sector of the base, 'The Hub' Merlin reminded himself. It was a curiously space, locked rooms all along it but he didn't intrude, inside he felt a need for caution, that what lay behind them was dangerous. But the same could not be said for his friend, who unbeknownst to the potential harm slipped down a stone corridor. With a much maligned sigh Merlin turned back on his course and followed the king down into a stone room, glass panels running the length of the side walls. "Arthur. I don't think we should be in here..."

No reply was forthcoming from the blonde who simply stood gawking through one of the windows, staring at a hideous creature. Merlin swallowed nervously and stepped up beside his companion to take a closer look, his posture defensive, ready to conjure should it be necessary. Razor sharp teeth glinted in the artificial light as the creature eyed them predatorially, it's hands placing on the glass as it drew in their scent.

"What on earth is this beast" Arthur took a step closer, ignoring Merlin's warning arm. "It's like nothing I've ever seen or heard of before..." Both men jumped out of their skin as the rabid creature flew at the glass, growling furiously and pounding upon it.

"Last time I checked we weren't feeding Janet live meat." A voice stated by the doorway, causing the pair to spin around once more. "Calm down lads. That glass is re-enforced." Owen stepped up and ran his gaze over the pair. "I hope I'm not going to live to regret this question but who in the hell are you and how you got down here." A look of horror dawned upon his face. "God I really hope you two aren't a part of Jack's and the coffee boys foreplay"

Merlin was the quickest to recover as Arthur's gaze returned to Janet. "I'm Merlin, this is Arthur." he stated, puzzled by the snort the stranger made at the revelation.

"Yeah and I'm bloody Lancelot mate. Come on. I wasn't born yesterday. Who the hell are you?" Owen demanded, arms crossing over hand splaying across the emergency alarm button in preparation.

"Lancelot is dead and I do not find it amusing that you besmirch his name in such a way" Arthur defended, stepping away from Janet's cage to approach the brunette "We are who Merlin told you we are. Your friends brought us here earlier this evening discussing something called the rift"

For several moments the cockney merely glanced between them wordlessly, eyes wide. "So you really are the mythological king and his bloody wiz-". The rest of the word was completed in silence as Owen's words were stolen from his very throat, eyebrows knitting in confusion. It had been an unintentional spell from the young sorcerer, a spur of the moment action when he saw his secret about to be revealed. These people knew of him and Arthur as myth. Just how far in the future were they to find their story so shrouded in mystery. And how much would things change if they didn't get back. Merlin focused his eyes upon the stranger, eyes glinting gold as he returned the man's voice to him.

"Well...No idea what happened there." Owen mused, unaware of Merlin's actions. "Probably something in that bloody goo...bloody Torchwood" The doctor said bitterly. "I better run some checks on myself. Come on you two out of here."

Merlin took one last glance back at the bizarre creature still watching them with ravenous intentions, this was certainly the strangest scenario he'd ever ended up in and that was saying something. Just what had they gotten themselves into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Discussions & Grumblings**

* * *

"So what are we going to do about the mythical twosome?" Ianto mused as he slipped out of the bunk, highly aware of the Captain's lustfilled gaze following his bare frame. "Because we can't very well keep one of the most famous duos of literature locked in a secret base can we?" he stated as he headed over to the side and started to pull on his carefully folded clothing.

Jack didn't speak for a long moment, too absorbed in watching every inch of the Welshman's flesh be covered by the usual three piece tailored suit. "Can't we worry about that later Yan. You're taking away my entertainment" he moaned, a frown growing upon his handsome face.

"Jack. It's only been ten minutes since you had me. Even if I wanted to it wouldn't be physically possible." he rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of boxers, tossing them towards the Captain. "Now up" he ordered.

"I already am 'up' Ianto" he winked, the frown replaced by a suggestive smirk.

For the second time in a minute his eyes rolled, Jack's insatiable appetite once again taking hold. "We have work to do Jack. You know very well that this is high priority." Tucking his stopwatch back into his pocket he turned back to the naked alien. "Upstairs" he stated, eyes stern. After one last lascivious gaze of his own he turned and clambered up the ladder emerging into the hub looking as pristine as always.

"Ah coffee boy. Time to brew a batch" Owen teased jovially, mood greatly improved from the day previously. "And would you care to explain to me why the hell we've got the King bloody Arthur and his wizard chum running around the base? Found them in the prison cells last night. Think Janet gave them quite the scare."

"Hmmm fortunate they didn't press any buttons at least. Wouldn't do to have a shredded King to send back." Ianto stepped across the room swiftly towards the coffee machine. "I should've been watching them but I was...occupied"

"Is that what you two are calling it these days? You know between your constant humping and Gwen's green eyed monster it's like i'm drowning in hormones" The doctor muttered, turning back to his computer and typing.

The archivist blushed but didn't make any comment to the contrary, simply quickly yet efficiently making up a batch of his own special mix of coffee. He set a cup beside his colleague and peered onto the screen. "Any idea what effects that blood might have on a human subject then?"

Owen lifted the coffee to his lips and took a long sip. "None at all. I thought for a little bit that maybe it rendered someone a bit off colour but...well I only had one confusing moment yesterday and that was when I couldn't get my mouth to work properly."

"Mmm such a travesty. The world would be lost without the fountain of knowledge that is Owen Harper." Ianto quipped, an amused smirk growing upon his face.

"Oi. Shut it you" Owen frowned as he shoved the archivist playfully in the chest. "It was when I was talking to your house guests. I was chatting away and then all of a sudden zilch. Like i'd been silenced. All I was going to do was great the bloody sorcerer."

Ianto pursed his lips in thought. "Hmm maybe it wasn't the weevil blood at all, maybe it was Merlin. It's quite possible in that time having such power would be kept secret unless you wished to be burnt at the stake. He may not have wanted you to reveal a secret of his..."

"All that power at his disposal and a lifetime of secrets, sounds very familiar." The doctor muttered as he tapped at the keyboard once more, typing up Ianto's theory amongst several other potential reasons for his lapse in speaking.

"Any coffee going for a handsome leader?" Jack asked as he emerged into the hub, his braces slung over his blue shirt.

"I don't know. I'll go and ask Arthur shall I?" Ianto chuckled as he returned to the coffee machine and poured out a second cup for Jack.

"Oh Yan. Pretty and funny. Didn't you just win the entire gene pool." he took the mug from the Welshman and brought it to his lips, moaning happily as the caffeine worked its way into his body. "Thank you Ianto."

Owen huffed in irritation and hunched forwards in his chair. "Can you two take the flirtation elsewhere, some of us are trying to get some work done down here"

"That makes a nice change for you Owen." Jack joked as he started to walk away, Owen frowning at him as he passed.. "You know if the wind changes your face will stay that way."

"What bloody wind. It's always like a bloody sauna down here. We may get free dental care but who do I go to when my bloody insides melt to liquid. I'd complain to Human Resources if I didn't know that that was the phrase you used to get the coffee boy to 'tend to you'."

A light flush dusted the Welshman's cheeks. "For a secret organisation it seems we have very few secrets." he said as he followed Jack's path towards his office. "Do you want me to call the rest of the team in early Sir to discuss our current situation?"

Jack raised his feet onto the desk, crossing his legs as he leaned back into the chair. "No. Not for now at least. I'm trying to come up with ways to get them home but i'm only coming up with one possible option...I just hope he'll come."

Ianto covered the burst of jealousy that rose to the surface with a smile. The Doctor. That must be who Jack was referencing. He knew very well that the mysterious alien was the only person the Captain would trust when he was out of his depth. The same man that Jack had run off with leaving the Torchwood team in the lurch. "If you believe that is for the best Sir" he answered obediently. "I'll go and retrieve breakfast for our guests. I believe Owen orders from the Deli often enough under the name Torchwood" he murmured as he slipped from the office/

"Definitely a secret organisation with very little secrets." Jack muttered under his breath as he withdrew his phone and dialled a much unused number. "Doctor? It's Jack. I need your help"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hunting For The Lost**

* * *

Something stirred in the darkness, the leaves rustling along the floor at a frantic pace as a disturbance grew in the cold air. A loud pulse of sound broke the silence before a bright light filled the small clearing, two males stumbling out in an uncoordinated manner.

The shorter of the pair stood and looked around his sword raising in a protective manner as he ran his gaze over the area. Strange, very strange. It had been day not a moment prior and now this blanket of darkness covered them. Witchcraft. It at must've been, what else could've created that strange portal. His free hand ran through his long mane of hair as he realised they were alone. "They came through here, I saw Merlin fall through mere moments ago, but where could they be?"

Percival took his stance back to back with his comrade keeping his own weapon ready for any potential attacks in the strange woodland. "We can't be sure they are still here. We've lost the day. Perhaps we should make camp for the night and search more at first light? We can't take the risk of running into an ambush with but two of our number."

"Oh come on you big oaf, we've taken on more alone and you know it" Gwaine joked, his teeth flashing bright white in the moonlight. "This area is unfamiliar. I know that forest Percival, this isn't it. We've been...taken elsewhere somehow." he stepped several feet away towards the edge of the clearing shaking off his friend's restraining hand when it gripped him. "Look at this." he bent down to wipe away several fallen leaves. "It's Arthur's boot print. I'll bet we can follow these. We have to go now, we can't risk the chance of rain fall."

The taller knight stepped passed his kneeling friend towards the trees, parting the branches to step through. He shifted his sword down resting the point of it over the ground ahead to disturb the leaves covering any potentially hidden footprints. "There is another one here" he called out, taking a glance back to see the familiar brunette appear in his line of vision.

For several minutes the pair moved through the winding trees slowly and cautiously. Percival acting as a lookout as Gwaine's well trained eyes searched the floor for signs of their location. As his eyes found another footprint the brunette led them to the left his mind drifting to Camelot as they moved. It was unspoken that they wouldn't even consider returning to the kingdom without Arthur and Merlin but even then how would they even get there? The light was long gone and the likelihood was that it wouldn't reopen again for them. Nothing was ever that easy especially if it was Morgana's doing. And what of everyone back there? The witch could be ravaging the kingdom, could the depleted knights cope with her power. Would they return to a bloodbath?

"What's that up ahead?" Percival called out, interrupting the other's thoughts. He brushed past quickly breaking through the trees to reach what appeared to be some sort of road. "This is definitely not home" he muttered to himself as he glanced around looking for any sort of clue to where on Earth they could be.

"Up there. What's that?" Gwaine called out, moving to where a pile of shattered glass spread across the road. He dropped carefully to one knee and picked up a fragment of the darkened glass, lifting it up to glance at it clearly through the moonlight. "A tradesman passing through perhaps?" he questioned, sceptical of the theory himself. The glass was strangely thick and like nothing he had come across before. Had Arthur and Merlin come across the source of this glass?

Percival looked up the road as two lights rose up in the distance, coming towards them at a quick pace. He stepped in front of his distracted friend protectively, raising his sword once more. "Gwaine. Potential threat oncoming." he stated in a calm manner though confusion reigned within him. This was like nothing he'd ever seen before, though he'd said that before and looking at how the day was going he had a theory that it wouldn't be the last.

The knight rose to his feet, stepping forwards till he stood shoulder to shoulder with his comrade, his own sword glimmering in the moonlight above. The lights grew brighter and larger as they drew closer neither man looking away even as the brightness grew uncomfortable for their eyes. A knight would never turn their back on a threat, to do so would almost certainly mean death, training and experience of action had taught them that well. Only as the lights stopped their progression did the men make their move, making their way slowly across the ten feet dividing them. Gwaine's hand tightened their grip on his sword as he saw a figure emerge from the strange object up ahead.

"Woah! At ease boys I'm just here to give you a ride" A voice quipped as he stepped in front of the car, the lights bringing him fully into their view. "I am unarmed...well...I'm not here to hurt you anyway." Owen raised his hands above his head as he walked up towards the knights. "I'm Owen. Seems it's my duty to get you boys back to base seen as your mates decided to trash the company vehicle." he rolled his eyes.

Gwaine sheathed his sword first, offering his hand out to the male with the curious accent. "Gwaine." he greeted as they shook. "Our friends? You've found Arthur and Merlin? Are they harmed?"

"They're fine. They're back at base. Which is where we'll be going if you'd just get into the car." the doctor answered, tilting his head towards the vehicle.

Percival gripped his friend's bicep and pulled him back several steps, his tone dropping as he addressed his friend. "How are we to know this isn't a trap? If it's the only way to get Arthur back to Camelot we have to go of course but I'd rather have a plan of action."

"When do we ever have a back up plan Percy?" Gwaine teased, shoving him playfully. "Come on. Arthur and Merlin need our aid. This is the only option we have currently, we have to take it." he turned and returned to Owen. "Lead on."

"Right. Rule number one. Do not attack my car, I'm just a few payments away from owning the bloody thing. Just think of it as a carriage." he looked over the chain mail covering both knight's bodies. "Then we'll have to get you some proper clothes. People'll think there is a medieval convention going on at this rate" he mumbled as he opened up the back doors, coaxing in both knights one by one then jumping in the front seat himself. "Hold on to your scabbards boys"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Waiting For Salvation**

* * *

"Nice place you've got here..." Gwaine whistled as he looked around the huge underground hub, eyes falling to rest on Myfanwy as she took another swirl of the water tower. So like the dragons of old. God how he wished he could've seen them in their pomp, before they were hunted to their near extinction.

Percival elbowed his comrade and leaned closer. "Remember the battle against the Great Dragon? Now that certainly go the adrenaline pumping" he grinned, playfully shoving at Gwaine as he turned to look around himself. The base was peculiar many different flickering lights decorating it. Although it was nothing compared to the town they had just passed through. Now that had been absolutely astonishing. It was undeniable to say they were a long way away from Camelot.

"Right. If you chaps would follow me. I'll take you to your leader." The doctor chortled at his own comment. "Now that I have always wanted to say. That is gold dust in this business." He led them quietly through to the empty meeting room.

"Your business. Yes. A strange one by the looks of things" Gwaine quipped as he tousled his hair. "Care to enlighten us as to what job entails taking care of time travel?"

"Now that is on a need to know basis and this organisation is a secret" Owen answered, though he smirked a little, practically the entire city knew of Torchwood now. The subterfuge was hardly necessary. "Jack. Delivery in the meeting room" he stated as he leaned into the office.

The Captain looked up at him puzzled. "I didn't think we were ordering in tonight. Didn't Tosh make a point of us all going out for a big team meal this evening?"

"As much as I wish there was Pizza on the meeting table right now I'm talking about people. Two more Knight's of the Round-table." he smirked as he said the words. Two days ago he would've snorted in derision and yet here they all were. "Rift activity spiked this morning when you were debating with the other two. Try and keep it in your pants around them. They aren't exactly ugly ducklings."

"Interesting" he smirked as he sat up straight and tried to control himself. Best to try and keep control of his thoughts whilst in the company of these knights. Though if they looked anything like their king he couldn't promise to refrain from flirting. "I'll handle it. You go and finish your autopsy."

"Oh joy." he muttered as he slipped out of the office.

Jack leaned forwards and pressed a button bringing up the live feed from the archives, whistling to himself when the footage displayed Ianto jacket-less and bending over. "Yan, Yan, Yan. You could drive a man to do amazing things" he purred, letting his mind wander despite his own warning. Reluctantly he pressed another button to start the intercom. "Ianto, I need you to go and retrieve Arthur and Merlin from their room again. Seems we've got two more on our books for the foreseeable future."

"More? It's unusual for the rift to spark up in the same location" Ianto said as he stood upright and began to preen himself back to his usual immaculateness. "I'll head right there Sir" he added as he pulled on his suit jacket and straightened it. Never let a hard days work mean you can't look your best he'd always told himself. "Any further word from the Doctor yet?"

Jack sighed in frustration. "Not yet. He said he'd be here when he'd his own crisis. Though he didn't stipulate what it was. Knowing him he probably caused it." He paused for a moment and looked down at the file on his desk, his private file monitoring any mention of the Doctor. "He sounded different Yan."

"Different? How so?" Ianto asked curiously

After a long pause Jack simply shook his head."It's just highly complicated. I'll see you in the meeting room." he tapped off the intercom and stood from his desk. Could he have changed his face again? Why? What had happened? The last he'd seen of the Doctor had been in a bar far from here just after Steven's death. Ianto had tried to comfort him but he'd needed to get away for a while. The man, Alonso had been a nice gesture but he couldn't do that to Ianto. He'd soon after returned home. Had that been the Time Lord's parting gift? Shaking his head once more he made his way into the office to greet the two new (Admittedly handsome) arrivals. "Captain Jack Harkness at your service" he stated with a theatrical bow.

Percival stood and took the man's hand in a firm grasp, shaking it. "Sir Percival" he greeted, playfully glaring at Gwaine when the man snorted.

"Honestly Percy. Must you used the ___Sir _every single time?" Gwaine questioned as he stood, clapping the larger knight on the shoulder as he passed. "Excuse this pompous prat. I'm Gwaine." he took Jack's hand himself and shook. "Your friend Owen informed us we'd be able to find Arthur and Merlin here?"

"And for what is possibly the first time in his life he'd be right. They'll be along shortly." he gestured for the pair to sit down once more. "As much as my mind is begging me to make several raunchy jokes about swords and scabbards I better get down to business. First things first. Welcome to Torchwood. Secondly, welcome to the future."

"Yes. The future. We keep hearing that. But how is that possible? Surely there isn't a magic powerful enough to rip someone completely from their timeline?"

"If I knew the question to how I'd already have you back. I've called in a specialist to help but until he gets here then all I can tell you is what we do know. This town is built on a rift in time and space. Think of it as a doorway. But instead of taking you from room A to room B, you go through time lines."

Gwaine leaned forwards face alight with interest. "That's astonishing. But we must stop it. That power in the wrong hands could be catastrophic"

"Exactly my thoughts Gwaine" Arthur's voice cut in as he pushed open the glass door. "We must prevent Camelot even if the cost is our own lives"

"Must we always make things turn immediately to death" Merlin muttered quietly from behind the king, eyes rolling in exasperation.

Percival stepped forwards nodding. "I want to die as little as you do Merlin but if Camelot is to be saved then our deaths may be required."

"Alright hold it" Jack stepped forwards. "I'm not letting anyone just waltz off to die. Like I said, we have someone coming in that will be able to help. Until then we sit tight and wait."

Arthur looked upon the Captain in frustration but finally slumped down in a chair. "And how long will it be until this mysterious person shows up?"

Jack pursed his lips and looked up to Ianto who hovered on the doorway, a concerned look passing between them. Who knew how long. It was the Doctor after all. "He'll be here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Timely Arrival**

* * *

"No, No, No!" The Doctor raced around the TARDIS console hammering his hand down on several different segments of it. "Don't do this to me! Come on Sexy!" he pleaded, nearly slipping to the floor as a sudden change in movement unbalanced him.

River glanced up at the errant Time Lord from her position above in amusement. "She's just angry at you for leaving the swords lodged in the front of her" She stated with a sly smirk.

"And who's fault is that?!" he looked up at his wife, hands falling to rest at the juncture of his hips. "I told you not to flirt with Caesar. I told you it would end badly. She would be completely unscathed if you had kept to that one rule."

"Relax Sweetie." River said as she stood and made her way down the steps until she too stood at the console and lifted the handbrake out of habit, sighing in relief when the sound of the engines was dimmed.

The Doctor frowned and stepped up behind her, flicking it back on. "I like the sound of the engines" he pouted, moving her away before she could take it off once more. "Now. Back to Stormcage before they send out a pursuit"

"Must we really?" She groaned, leaning back against the console. "I want to meet the legendary Captain Jack Harkness."

The Doctor shook his head quickly from side to side. "Not even a chance. I am not letting you two in the same room together. That is more chaos than time could handle." he stated, inputting the time and co-ordinates into the now settled ship.

"Spoilsport." River rolled her eyes and stepped up to The Doctor, kissing his cheek lightly. "Tell Mum and Dad I said hi" she said as she turned and walked to the door, opening it just as the ship landed.

"How do you always know?" he asked incredulously.

"Spoilers" With a smirk she opened the door and slipped out.

The Time Lord stood to ponder the thought for a moment before he hurried back to the console, inputting the destination. Cardiff 2013. In his many years he'd come across thousands of species stranded in timelines which weren't there own but never ones as famous as the Mythical King Arthur and Merlin. Lore had suggested that they didn't exist, admittedly he hadn't thought so too. At least until he headed down to the TARDIS library to research the subject. The pair weren't of this universe. But there was a parallel universe in which they did exist. This was worrisome. If there was damage to the walls between the universes he had to find them fast. And most definitely to try and not think of going back for ___her_even if a part of him longed to.

As the TARDIS span through the vortex he headed towards the monitor and pulled up the scan he'd had the ship undertake. The tear which had brought the pair through to this world was still visible although it was ever shrinking, like an outside force was controlling its movements. The who could wait he decided. The priority had to be getting Arthur and Merlin through that gap before it closed.

The sound of the engines was unmistakable to the ears of Jack Harkness. The moment he heard them he leapt from his chair and raced down from his office, nearly knocking over a passing Tosh as he ran. A wide smile rose upon his lips as he burst out onto the plaza just in time to see the ship materialise itself fully, the familiar sight spurring him onwards. Though the man who stepped out was unrecognisable. He pulled to a stop barely a yard away, gaze running over the strange man's frame. "Doctor?" he asked curiously.

The Doctor raised his hand and waved happily. "Hello Jack" He smiled, stepping up to hug his old friend a moment later, patting his back lightly yet awkwardly.

"So it is you? You're...different. ___Again_. What happened this time? And what's with the bowtie?...And the chin for that matter" Jack queried, a smile forming upon his own lips as the shock made way.

The Doctor's face fell into a pout. "Why does everyone always comment on the chin...And bowties are cool I'll have you know." he answered, deliberately evading the question of his change. The event itself came about because he was hoisted by his own petard, he'd rather not broadcast that. Nor the fact that he caused the loss of his own kind even if it was to save the earth, the pain still lingered. "Now. Let's get to work. Time is going wibbly and we have little time to fix things before it goes wobbly."

Jack laughed at the phrasing but made no comment on it as he turned and led the Doctor towards the hub. "There's more than too now. Two of the knights turned up this morning. We've got Owen and Gwen out by the location of the tear in case anything else spills out. Though this is the first time we've had two from the same spot, surely three would be bad luck."

"This tear is different. It didn't happen by chance. Somebody made it and somebody is controlling it Jack. And it isn't just a regular portal...it's taking people through alternate universes."

Jack stopped suddenly, spinning round to face the Time Lord, the pair nearly bumping into one another. "Doctor. How is that possible. You closed those off...you closed Rose off..." He winced at the phrasing noting the similar but more intense ache upon the Doctor's face. "Couldn't you go and get her...? Take advantage of the situation..."

"It would be for personal gain Jack. I can't." he stated quickly and simply, starting to hurry on again He couldn't put time at risk thinking only for himself as he had once before. "She must stay in Pete's World. She needs to keep the duplicate under control. Besides, she is happy with him..." He hoped so at least, even though he felt jealous of himself. As he glanced to the side he caught sight of a protest starting upon Jack's lips. Distraction was necessary. Besides River wouldn't be thrilled for me to be travelling with Rose again. She may be fascinated with her but jealousy would linger."

"River?" Jack asked, his eyebrow raising. "Is that your new companion? What's she like?" he asked. "And when do I get to meet her."

"River is my wife. And never. You two could flirt until the sun explodes"

Once more Jack's eyes widened. "Your wife? When did that happen and where was my invite? Never had you down as the marrying type I must say."

"Long story. Alternate timeline involving her circumventing herself killing me as time should've happened." he glanced once more at the now shocked Jack. "It wasn't her fault, she was brainwashed from childhood to do so. From the very moment she was taken from Amy."

"Amy?

"Amelia Pond. She travels with me. Her and Rory. They are River's parents."

Even with his wealth of age and experience Jack grew confused. "You travelled with the parents and then married their daughter?"

The Doctor waived his hand dismissively. "Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey" he answered. "Besides, we have more important things to attend to." Without any prompting from his friend he stepped upon the hidden step, the stone descending as soon as Jack joined him. "Like I said, we have a small window to do this. The portal is already shrinking fast. I may need to tap into your resources to do a scan of the rift. Coupled with the power of the TARDIS we may be able to locate any more potential tears forming."

"What's mine is yours Doctor" he glanced back as the step stopped to see the Time Lord glancing up at Myfanwy. "Magnificent creature isn't she?"

"I had a Triceratops briefly" he mused quietly following the flight of the Dinosaur until he eventually hopped off, turning his head to take in the sight of Torchwood Three. "Now, where were we?" Ah time to get started."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Complexity**

* * *

Complicated. Hmmm yes. Highly complex. A degree of Wibbly Wobbly mixed with a large portion of Timey Wimey. The Doctor paced in around Jack's office for the fifty seventh time rubbing at his temples causing the Captain to huff in irritation.

Ianto leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear. "I thought you said I would be absolutely astounded the day I met the Doctor. If i'm honest i'm a little concerned. Is he...okay?" he looked up as the Time Lord smacked hard against his own skull exclaiming loudly in a strange language.

"Yeah. He'll be fine." Jack answered, though he was more than a little unsure himself. This Doctor was very different to the two he had known previously. But it was undeniably the same man. He rubbed a hand through his black hair and looked up at Ianto. "Go and make a cup of tea for him. He always said something about the tannins."

Ianto nodded swiftly and headed out of the room, numerous questions circling his mind. After everything he'd heard of the Time Lord he'd assumed returning the Knights and Merlin would be a simple task, now he wondered just how long they would be required to keep them held in the Hub. By the time he returned with the steaming hot mug The Doctor had begun his seventy ninth circuit of the room now mumbling animatedly about paradoxes and rifts. "Doctor." he held the cup out towards the man, relieved when he actually stopped his movements.

"Ah tea! Just the solution!" he lifted the cup to his lips and took a long sip of it, spluttering it back into the cup as it burnt his tongue. "Ow. My 'ongue" he mumbled, waving his hand through the air to try and send a gust of coolness onto it.

"Jeez, how many IQ points did you drop in the last regeneration Doc?" Jack teased as he stood from his chair and walked up to take the cup from him, placing it onto the side. "Now that you're out of your cycle how about you tell me the plan?" he mused.

"I haven't lost any IQ points Jack" he stated, his face posed in something akin to a childish sulk. "I was merely distracted in thought"

"Care to enlighten us as to what thoughts they were?" Jack asked.

"The tear in the Universe. I saw it on my approach in the TARDIS. It is currently shut. But there is a strange build up of forces around the tear like someone or something is controlling its function." He answered swiftly, concern growing more evident in his face.

Jack ran a hand through his hair as his own eyes narrowed in confusion."I thought that was impossible. You'd have gone back for-"

"Dangerous not impossible." The Doctor cut in quickly, silencing Jack. "Highly dangerous. Planets have blown up from tears the size of a pencil. But this. It's large when opened. Enough for a vehicle to fit through. If whoever is controlling this manages to open one in a public area it could be catastrophic."

"Is the rift exacerbating the strength of the tear?" Jack queried, marching up to look at several pictures attached to the wall, cold cases of people lost in time. "I've seen so many go missing and so many arrive. Some don't take to their new lives well for a long time...But we can't exactly make them do the same. We could mess up two dimensions."

"And we can't keep them here. If UNIT finds out they'll be dragging them off to investigate" Ianto muttered as he leant back against the wall.

The Time Lord raised his hands and rubbed at his temples. "Think. Come on. There must be something. Something."

"Maybe you should loosen the bow tie" Jack smirked, laughing as The Doctor glared at him in response. "Oh come on it's cute. You look almost twelve."

"It seems you missed out on the human phrase respect your elders" He said allowing the corners of his lips to quirk upwards.

"Woah I might be older than you now Doc. Buried underground centuries ago." He shivered a little at the memory of his long term grave. Noticing the flinch Ianto moved to his side and wound an arm around him to help calm him.

The Doctor felt the fear radiating off the Captain but made no comment, forcing his brain to focus on the task at hand. "Potentially if I harness the rift energy through the TARDIS using your technology I could theoretically send them back to their time line. 67% chance of success"

"And what about the other 33%?" Ianto asked, his head tilting to the side as he watched The Doctor resume his pacing. "20% chance it doesn't work at all. 5% that it disintegrates them and 8% chance we blow up the sun..." he admitted.

"I don't like those odds" Jack whistled. "This is the part where you say we don't have a choice isn't it?"

"If we don't get them back things could turn out much worse. 67% is our best chance at getting everything back to normal" The Doctor answered as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Take me to the guests." he grinned excitedly at the thought of meeting Merlin especially.

Ianto paused behind as he watched the pair leave the room, heading towards the meeting room. "Definitely a unique fellow" he mused as he pushed off the wall and began to follow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Revelations Of A Comrade**

* * *

Crazy. Quite possibly crazy. No. Most certainly crazy. Merlin's eyes widened just a fraction as the strange man continued to grin at him making no effort to speak. How long had it been? At least a minute. The sound of snickering to his left had him frowning, Gwaine and Percival finding the young sorcerers discomfort humorous. As the man's head tilted his head once more Merlin waved a hand in front of his eyes trying to at least distract him. "Er...Hi. Do I know you?"

The Doctor leapt into action, taking a hold of the hand and shaking it rapidly. "Hello. No. But I know all about you" he grinned looking every inch the excited schoolboy.

Arthur looked upon the pair quizzically. "You know about Merlin? How?" he stepped forwards in a defensive manner, pulling Merlin ever so slightly behind him.

The Time Lord stepped back pulling himself back under control. "From everything Jack has told me" He lied smoothly. "And you must be King Arthur. It is an honour!" He took his hand and began to shake it several times, still shaking even as the blond grew even more bemused.

"All this time around humans and he still can't spot when he's making one uncomfortable" Jack whispered jovially to Ianto, causing the other to laugh softly. "Hey Doc, how about you sit and we can talk the guys through everything?" he shouted, the Doctor's distraction finally giving Arthur a chance to pull his arm from the other's grip.

"Ah yes!" The Doctor moved to the head of the room sitting down in one of the chairs. Jack moved to stand beside the Time Lord. "Right. Everyone take a seat

Percival raised two fingers to his mouth and wolf whistled jokingly at Arthur causing the King to glare upon him. "I'll have you in the stocks for the evening" he half joked, taking a seat far down the table just in case the strange new arrival decided he hadn't quite had enough of a hand shake.

Crossing one leg over the other The Doctor leaned back in his chair, pyramiding his fingers together. "Looking at the TARDIS data readings it seems to be a very powerful manipulation of the time stream, resulting in the ripping a hole in a small fabric of space. This particular sector opening up into your dimension. A parallel one to this. So many similarities, and quite a few key differences.. Now most think of time as lin-"

"Could you perhaps repeat this situation in a manner that is physically a possibility" Arthur asked calmly, the talk of time and space far-fetched to him.

"Ah but this is possible. Nothing much is truly impossible with the right mind and thirst for adventure" He grinned crookedly. "But for the bad news."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "Bad news? I thought you'd all stated you would be able to get us back to Camelot? Are we to have to stay?" he asked, though he couldn't help but be excited at the thought of an adventure in the strange town. Or in fact the strange word itself.

"No. I have a plan" The Doctor began.

"Oh boy" Jack placed a hand to his face. "It always turns out badly for me when you say that..."

"Not every time" The Time Lord pouted, his arms crossing petulantly across his chest. "Besides, i'm a new man. New face. New everything." he pointed at Jack as the man smirked. "No. Stop that. Now where was I. Ah yes, getting you home." He span to look upon the four unwilling time travellers. "I do have the capabilities to get you all home but not the power source. With the extension of the rift routed through the TARDIS I can get to about 84.7733%, I need aid to get to 100%. I need your help Merlin". He looked upon the young wizard as Merlin's eyebrows shot up.

"Merlin?! What could he do to be of aid?" Arthur asked indignantly. "He doesn't have the capabilities to produce such power."

The Doctor's eyes never left the young sorcerer, watching on as he became evasive and nervous. "You can help get everyone home Merlin. Your gift is nothing to be ashamed. It's magnificent."

Merlin's eyes shot to meet The Doctor's, too locked upon the man's unusual praise for his magic to notice his his three friends all staring at him in concern and surprise. How on earth could the man know his innermost secrets. How?. "You don't know what it's like. It is a death sentence. I...cannot"

"What is he talking about Merlin? Death sentence? What carries that? What gift do you have?" Arthur asked, though he already had an inclining as to what it was. Could it be that the man who he'd grown so close to, so much closer than anyone knew, had hidden something so large from him. He opened his mouth, throat dry. "Do you...Do you have magic?"

Merlin slowly turned his body to face the man beside him, every single inch of his body trembling with fear. Fear of death, yes. But more than that...the fear of rejection. "Y-yes" he whispered almost inaudibly. "I...I was born with it."

The minute that followed Merlin would swear was the longest of his life. The pain he felt when Arthur stood and walked from the room agonising. He took a deep breath and looked back to The Doctor. Camelot. It had to be his priority right now. Even if at the cost of his own life. "I'll help...it's...the least I can do..."

With a sympathetic smile The Doctor nodded. "Then let us get started."


End file.
